


Please Call Me Back

by aslgrizz



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gram, Grizzam, I really hope you guys enjoy!, Jealousy, M/M, This is co-written by my friend Tessa and I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslgrizz/pseuds/aslgrizz
Summary: Sam gets jealous over a scenario between Grizz and a girl and runs away. Campbell, to say the least, isn't any help.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This chapter was written by Tessa! Here are out Tumblrs  
> My Tumblr: @samsgrizz  
> Tessa's Tumblr: @grizzssam

It was sunny today, but it was also a bit rainy. Sam and Grizz were sitting together in the gazebo. Sam’s head was on Grizz’s shoulder, and he had his eyes closed. He eventually sat up, looking at Grizz. “Have you been practicing your ASL?” 

“A little bit.” Grizz said. He seemed distracted. He was staring at a girl in the distance, who was also staring back at him. He wondered why he was staring at her. She eventually waved him over, so Grizz kissed Sam’s cheek and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” 

Sam watched as he walked over to her. He began to feel jealous the more he watched them. He got up and grabbed his jacket, running off. 

Grizz eventually finished his conversation with the girl, and went back to the gazebo to be with Sam. His eyes widened when he realized Sam was gone. “Oh no..... Sam...?” He looked around frantically, asking several kids if they’d spotted him. 

After a good 20 minutes, Grizz sat down on the steps of the gazebo. He ran a hand through his hair. “Fuck.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campbell finds Sam at the worst possible time.

Sam was shaking. He didn't understand. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't know what to do. When Grizz went to talk to that girl, something in his stomach turned. Sam had always been a jealous person. He never knew why. Every time he saw somebody with headphones in or someone he thought was more attractive than he, he got jealous. He hated it about himself, and he didn't know how to control it.

To be honest, Sam didn't know where he was. He knew he was somewhere in the forest, but he didn't know where _exactly_ he was. He was scared. All he knew right now was that he wanted to be alone. Well...kind of. Every time he got jealous the way he did, he wanted to be alone. Normally, he wanted to talk to Grizz and only Grizz. But now...he didn't know what he wanted, really. Sam looked around him, seeing only leafy, green trees and broken twigs. Sam dropped to his knees and put his head in his hands and started to rock back and forth.

The vibration from his phone snapped him out of his trance. Sam grabbed the phone out of his pocket and saw a text from none other than Campbell.

 **Campbell:** Turn around.

Gulping, Sam slowly stood up and turned around to see Campbell standing there, a smirk on his face, something unidentifiable in his eyes.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Sammy?" Campbell signed to him, stepping closer to him.

Sam gulped again and took a step back. "It doesn't matter, Campbell. Why are you here?"

Campbell laughed a little and sighed, lifting his head a bit. "Well, do you know Elle? My girlfriend?" he paused. "Well, ex-girlfriend now, I guess...Anyway, she's decided to go off on her own path. And, frankly... I've needed someone to...let's say, talk to.And it just so happens that I saw you walking here and, now, here we are!" Campbell smiled and clapped his hands together.

Sam was silent and didn't move for a minute. "I thought...you wanted me gone..." he signed slowly, scared to look into Campbell's eyes.

"I did, little brother. That was until my little princess decided to run away from me. Now, I think it's best we go quickly and quietly back to the house...unless you want a problem..." Campbell shrugged.

Sam quickly shook his head and followed Campbell back to the house, still shaking, tears silently running down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Riley!  
> My (Riley's) Tumblr: @samsgrizz  
> Tessa's Tumblr: @grizzssam


	3. Chapter Three

It had been almost two days since Sam had disappeared. Practically the whole town had been searching for him. Allie had organized a search party of people. Various groups were set up to venture out at different times each.

This particular group that headed out was The Guard. Someone had told Allie that they spotted Campbell walking around with a hooded figure. So The Guard were planning to just simply come over and ask to search around. Grizz had nearly been losing his mind.

He started thinking about Sam, and where he could be. He desperately wanted to know if he was safe. That’s all he wanted. He walked with Clark, Luke, and Jason to Campbell’s house.

Clark decided he was gonna knock. He did just that and then the boys patiently waited for someone to answer the door.

—–

Campbell heard the knock from downstairs, looking at Sam and sighing. He grabbed his hand roughly and moved him over to the closet. He shoved Sam inside, looking at the bruises and the black eye he’d given to his brother. He signed to him. “Don’t make any sound and don’t leave.”

Sam just stood there when the door closed, sinking down to the floor and sitting there in the dark.

Campbell made his way to the door and opened it. He smirked a bit. “Hey, fellas. How’s it going?”

“Going fine. Would you mind if we searched the house?” Jason said, stepping forward a bit. The boys were prepared to do anything to get inside, because they suspected Sam was in there somewhere.

They were gonna try to get in, even if Campbell said no. But surprisingly, Campbell smiled and said, “I wouldn’t mind at all.” He then stepped aside to let them in.

Clark checked the downstairs rooms, and Jason went towards the basement. Luke headed upstairs with Grizz.

—

Sam could feel the vibrations of footsteps in the floorboards. He stood up, trying to figure out how to get someone’s attention. He didn’t wanna yell, because he remembered how Campbell said to be quiet. So, instead, he pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

He shined it underneath the door, hoping someone would be able to see it. Grizz looked at the closet, and thought he saw the light so he moved closer and tried to open it. He pulled the door open and his eyes widened when he saw Sam.

Sam’s face was swollen and purple from bruises. His left eye was busted, and could barely open up. Grizz immediately pulled him into his arms, making sure to be gentle so he wouldn’t hurt him.

Sam practically melted into his arms, crying a little bit. He looked up at Grizz. “Please get me out of here. I’m so tired.”

“I’ll get you out. Just let me call Allie.” Grizz said. He called for Luke, who came in and saw Sam. He too was shocked by the way Sam had been beaten. Luke held Sam up so Grizz could call Allie. The other guys came in and tried to help Luke with Sam.

They suspected that maybe Sam hadn’t slept since he was taken away. Eventually, Allie showed up and they arrested Campbell for kidnapping and beating Sam.

But just as they were loading him in the car, Sam stopped them. Allie told the boys to stop, and watched as Sam stepped close to his brother. Grizz watched carefully, worried Sam would faint from exhaustion or something. Instead, he simply flipped Campbell off and walked back over to Grizz, putting his arms around him.

They took Campbell away and Grizz took Sam to the hospital so Gordie could, hopefully, help Sam’s eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by Tessa.  
> Riley's Tumblr: (AS OF MAY 31ST, 2019) pridevisser  
> Tessa's Tumblr: (AS OF MAY 31ST, 2019) prideeliot


End file.
